This invention relates to an electrical pocket thermometer with digital display, having a flat, rectangular casing, one of the large faces of which is provided with the digital display, and a measuring sensor (primary element) being arranged on one of the casing faces and being connected with a voltage-fed electrical block of electronic analyzer and display means.
A known thermometer of the above-described type comprises a flat, rectangular casing on the frontal face of which there is arranged a digital display unit in the shape of a numerical LCD display. From the rear side of the thermometer casing there emerges a connecting lead at the end of which there is provided a temperature measuring probe. The connecting lead can be pressed, in the approximate shape of a spiral, into an inlay groove in the rear face of the casing, so that the measuring probe, which is attached to the lead end, will protrude with its probe tip from the casing rear wall.
A battery shelf being closable by means of a flap is also arranged on the casing rear side, for receiving a voltage source for feeding current to the electronic analyzer and display block in the interior of the casing.
The range of application of this known thermometer is limited because of the opening in the casing for receiving the battery as well as of the presence of a battery in general.